I Just Sugarcoat My Pain
by AintCynSweet
Summary: This is the squeal to PROM TAKE DOWN! Rachel's not been coping to well since the whole 'Michael' thing. Santana and Puck realize that keeping there baby may be harder than they think, Especially when Santana still has eyes for a blonde cheerio. Finn starts to panic as graduation dawns closer. Please Read.
1. I'm going back to the start

_**So here is the second story in the Prom take-down series! If you haven't read that story yet.. you should because this probably won't make any sense to you!..**_

**here we go!**

* * *

Santana and Rachel sat beside each other in the hospital lounge looking around as the glee club came in.

"Hi girls.." Mr Shue began as he plugged in the Ipod dock and flicked through the playlist on his Ipod Touch.

"Hi." Santana said bluntly looking around. "Look if this is some smart ass idea to cheer us up then you can just forget it, I'm not in the fucking mood!" Santana voice became raised and Brittany looked at her. "Santana stop! We worked really hard on this! So sit there and let us cheer you up!" Santana sat back and rolled here eyes muttering some cusses under her breath as Sam and Artie go forward and sing in a beautiful harmony.

_Sam and Artie _

**All**

_I am just a poor boy Though my story's seldom told I have squandered my resistance For a pocket full of mumbles such are promises All lies and jests Still a man hears what he wants to hear And disregards the rest_

_mmmmhmmm_

_When I left my home and my family I was no more than a boy In the company of strangers In the quiet of the railway station running scared Laying low, seeking out the poorer quarters Where the ragged people go Looking for the places only they would know_

_Lie la lie ..._

_Asking only workman's wages I come looking for a job But I get no offers, Just a come-on from the whores on Seventh Avenue I do declare, there were times when I was so lonesome I took some comfort there_

_Lie la lie ..._

_Then I'm laying out my winter clothes And wishing I was gone Going home Where the New York City winters aren't bleeding me Bleeding me, going home_

_In the clearing stands a boxer And a fighter by his trade And he carries the reminders Of ev'ry glove that layed him down Or cut him till he cried out In his anger and his shame "I am leaving, I am leaving" But the fighter still remains_

**Lie la lie ...**

Brittany and Mercedes step forward and stand with the boys.

**All**

_Brittany_

_Mercedes_

_**Sam**_

_**Artie**_

**Aah, aah **

_**You better beware**_, _you better take care You better watch out if you've got long black hair_ _He'll come from behind, you go out of your mind You'd better not go,_ _**you'd never know what you'll find**_

**Aah, aah **

_**You look in his eyes,**_ _don't be surprised_ **If you don't know what's going on behind his disguise _Nobody knows where Buster goes He'll steal your woman out from under your nose_**

**Does anyone know the way, did we hear someone say We just haven't got a clue what to do Does anyone know the way, there's got to be a way To Block Buster!**

_**The cops are out, they're running about Don't know if they'll ever be able to Block Buster out**_ _He's gotta be caught, he's gotta be taught 'Cos he's more evil than anyone here ever thought_

**_Does anyone know the way did we hear someone say We just haven't got a clue - ow! Does anyone know the way, there's got to be a way To Block Buster!_**

**Does anyone know the way did we hear someone say We just haven't got a clue what to do Does anyone know the way, there's got to be a way To Block Buster!**

**Aah, aah, aah, aah Buster, Buster, to Block Buster! Buster, Buster, to Block Buster! Buster, Buster, to Block Buster!...**

Mr Shue walked up beside them as they sang there last number together.

Poor old Jonny Ray Sounded sad upon the radio He moved a million hearts in mono Out mothers moved sing along, who would blame them Now you're grown (so grown up) So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever Toora loora torra loo rye aye And we can sing just like our fathers

Come on Eileen, Oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything With you in that dress, oh my thoughts I confess Verge on dirty Ah come on Eileen

These people 'round here With their beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces They're resigned to what their fate is But not us, (no never) no not us (no never)  
We are far to young and clever Come on Eileen Toora loora toora loo rye aye I've been on this toon forever

Come on Eileen well I swear (what he means)  
Ah come on lets take off everything That pretty red dress, oh Eileen (tell him yes)  
Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen

Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye Come on Eleen toora ta loo rye aye Torra torra ta loo rye Oh Eileen I said come on Eileen Oh come on Eileen We are far to young and clever, and things wont ever change I said Toora loora toora loo rye aye

(Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye Come on Eleen toora ta loo rye aye Torra torra ta loo rye)

Come on Eileen oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment you mean everything to me Oh to me, Oh Eileen You mean everything

Santana stands up and shakes her head smiling widely as she envolpes everyone in a hug. "God I love you guys!" She laughs.

* * *

A few months had past and everything seemed to be back to normal. Puck and Santana had started dating again even though Santana just wanted to be with Brittany.

Finn and Rachel had started dating again but Rachel was finding it tough to open up about her feelings.

Sam and Mercedes had started getting cosy.

Artie and Brittany where friends with benefits.

everything was quite confusing.

* * *

The bell rang and the glee club all piled in.

"Right guys!" Mr Shue and Emma walked in with boxes of props and other things. "I have what I think will be our greatest challenge yet!" He said as Emma smiled widely and nodded. "We have decided to go back in time!" Everyone looked at them confused.

"In these boxes we have books and cds of songs. In the next month every week will be a different decade, Starting from today we will be in the 50s Next Monday the 60s the Monday after that the 70s and then we will end at the 80s. We must dress and talk like we live in such decade. So Starting right now we are going to start! Boys come with me girls go with Emma and while we are gone the drama club will transform the choir room!" He grinned and looked at Brad and the band. "This applies for you boys too! We will be going to the charity shops every monday to get clothing and hair ect! So Lets go!"

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

They get there fifties makeover.

They sing some 50's songs

and they have a school 50's Dance!

and..

oh yeah!

_**Quinn's back.**_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**-Emma x**_


	2. Wake Up Little Susie

_**So this is chapter two! Wooo! I hope you will enjoy these next few chapters which are about the 50s, 60s, 70s and 80s. I thought it would be fun to switch things up a little and get the whole glee gang into a different setting! :) Anyway here is chapter 2! There's a little Girl-on-Girl smut in this chapter.. its my first time so let me know if its okay.. **_

* * *

Finn and Sam looked at each other and stared laughing hard. "Oh my god!" Finn yelled as they stared at each others 'Teddy boy' hair styles. "What the fuck?!" Sam yelled as he looked in the mirror and started laughing, Rory turned around as the barber finished his hair. "You know Lads, I think I look rather Elvis like." Everyone laughed softly as Puck looked at Mr Shue. "Now what's going to happen to me?" Mr Shue smiled a little. "Say Bye to your Mohawk, Puckerman." "No! God Please NO! That's my mojo! I need that thing!" The barber sat Puck down and started the razor as Puck glared at Mr Shuester. "Only for glee club." He said slowly. "Only for the glee club"

* * *

The girls had just got there hair done and were all giggling as they tried on dresses. "Now Girls!" Emma began as she passed them a booklet. "Dresses like this! Nothing short!" Santana pouted but picked a few dresses. "Okay girls.. you need a weeks worth of closes and also something fancy for the dance on Friday!" The girls scattered around, grabbing bits and pieces "You know.." the old lady behind the counter began. "The fifties They were best time to be young, I had stared at art collage and it was amazing! The music was fantastic, Much better than all that so called music you get now a days.." Emma nodded and smiled at the woman. "My sister would disagree though..she was a teeny bopper at the time of The Beatles.. She Chased them around the place with her friends. She was one of those screaming fans in the airport waiting for them to arrive!"

Emma smiled and nodded as the girls came out in there dresses and twirled. "Oh you all look wonderful!" the old lady got up and sprayed them in Channel NO'5 and smiled at them and she turned to Brittany. "That was my dress!" Brittany smiled at her. "It's very pretty!" The old lady fixed it. "I wore that when I saw The Big Bopper live!" Brittany looked confused and Emma smiled. "Mr Shuester will tell you about him, Brittany." Emma smiled and went to get her dress on as the girls packed there clothes and shoes.

"This will be the best week EVER!" Tina smiled widely getting her necklace on.

* * *

As the glee club all pilled into the auditorium, laughing at how ridiculous they looked and felt Mr Shuester appeared with a old fashioned microphone and started talking really fast.

"Well Guys and Gals. Here we are at the hippest happiest place in town! You wanna join the fun?! Well come on down we're here at the hop!"

The glee club all ran up the steps and copied Brittany and Mikes dancing as Mr Shue sang.

_Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah, at the hop!_

_Well, you can rock it you can roll it You can slop and you can stroll it at the hop When the record starts spinnin'_  
_You chalypso when you chicken at the hop_

_Do the dance sensation that is sweepin' the nation at the hop Ah, let's go to the hop Let's go to the hop (oh baby)_  
_Let's go to the hop (oh baby)_  
_Let's go to the hop_

_Come on, let's go to the hop Well, you can swing it you can groove it You can really start to move it at the hop Where the jockey is the smoothest And the music is the coolest at the hop_

_All the cats and chicks can get their kicks at the hop Let's go!_  
_Ah, let's go to the hop_

_Let's go to the hop (oh baby)_  
_Let's go to the hop (oh baby)_  
_Let's go to the hop Come on, let's go to the hop Let's go!_

_Well, you can rock it you can roll it You can slop and you can stroll it at the hop When the record starts spinnin'_  
_You chalypso when you chicken at the hop_

_Do the dance sensation that is sweepin' the nation at the hop Well, you can swing it you can groove it You can really start to move it at the hop_

_Where the jockey is the smoothest And the music is the coolest at the hop All the cats and chicks can get their kicks at the hop_

_Let's go!_  
_Ah, let's go to the hop Let's go to the hop (oh baby)_  
_Let's go to the hop (oh baby)_  
_Let's go to the hop_

_Come on, let's go to the hop Let's go!_

_Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah, at the hop!_

Everyone started clapping and Mr Shue smiled. "Okay gang! Learn 50s songs! Starting tomorrow we will be preforming them!"

* * *

Rachel sat in the girls bathroom and pulled out a piece of razor and lifted her dress slowly and stared at her cut thighs. "I'm _fine_.." she mumbles as her big brown eyes filled up with tears. "I'm perfectly.. _Fine_.." A sharp gasp escaped her as she let the razor sink into her skin.

* * *

Santana and Puck shuffled out of the hospital with the sonogram pictures.

"What are we going to do?" Puck said as he go himself seated in his new BMW.

"I Don't have a fucking clue." Santana said.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it away?" Santana nodded. "My baby. No one else's " She said quickly.

"I'm not just throwing her away."

Puck nodded. "I don't want to get rid of him either." " How do you know its a boy?" "I.. I have a fatherly feeling." Puck said as Santana giggled. "You talk shit!"

* * *

Artie rolled up onto the stage and Finn, Sam and Rory walked behind him to share a mic as they all started clicking there fingers as the spotlight settled on Artie as he started at Brittany.

_What do ya wanna make those eyes at me for If they don't mean what they say They make me glad, they make me sad They make me want a lot of things that I never had_

_You're fooling around with me now Well you lead me on and then you run away Well that's all right, I'll get you alone some night and baby you'll find, you're messing with dynamite So what do ya wanna make those eyes at me for If they don't mean what they say_

_What do ya wanna make those eyes at me for If they don't mean what they say They make me glad, they make me sad They make me want a lot of things that I never had_

_You're fooling around with me now Well you lead me on and then you run away Well that's all right, I'll get you alone some night and baby you'll find, you're messing with dynamite So what do ya wanna make those eyes at me for If they don't mean what they say_

_If they don't mean what they say_

_Yeah_

The glee club stood up and clapped hard as Santana stared shocked at Brittany and grabbed her hand. "We need to talk.. _Now_."

* * *

"Your Mine, you got that?!" Santana said sternly, making The ridiculously sexy cheerleader nod, her fingers knuckle deep inside the clenching, wet warmth of the girl. Brittany was arching into Santana's pumping fingers. Brittany's fingernails gripped and scratched at Santana's bare shoulders. Santana kissed frantically down the girl's neck, and pulled away long enough to let her thumb circle around her clit. Santana sucked hard on her neck as a moan escaped Brittany.

Santana felt the girl tighten around her fingers, and she pulled out, gripping the edges of Brittany's skirt and soaked panties and tugged them down and around her white Cheerio, nurse like sneakers. It was hot inside the janitors closet, all Santana could hear pants coming from brittany quivering. Santana lifted the blondes leg over her shoulder, and pressed her puckered lips to Brittany's swollen clit. Licking and sucking until she found a rythm, enjoying the feeling of Brittany gripping her shoulders to keep Santana from moving from the very good spot her tongue was currently sucking over and over.

Minutes later as bell rang, killing the screams of pleasure that came from Brittany's orgasm. Santana stood, wiping her lips. Brittany took the time to pull up her panties and tug her Cheerios skirt back on. "Your mine." Santana said again as she left the closet with out a second glance.

* * *

Rory took the stage and fixed his tie and hair before grabbing the microphone, Clearly mocking Elvis.

_Every night I hope and pray A dream lover will come my way A girl to hold in my arms And know the magic of her charms 'cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_To call (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_My own (yeah-yeah)_  
_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

_Dream lover, where are you With a love, oh, so true?_  
_And a hand that I can hold,_  
_To feel you near as I grow old? 'cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_To call (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_My own (yeah-yeah)_  
_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

_Someday, I don't know how,_  
_I hope she'll hear my plea Some way, I don't know how,_  
_She'll bring her love to me_

_Dream lover, until then,_  
_I'll go to sleep and dream again That's the only thing to do,_  
_Till all my lover's dreams come true 'Cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_To call (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_My own (yeah-yeah)_  
_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

_Dream lover, until then,_  
_I'll go to sleep and dream again That's the only thing to do,_  
_Till all my lover's dreams come true 'cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_To call (yeah-yeah yeah)_  
_My own (yeah-yeah)_  
_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

_Please don't make me dream alone I beg you don't make me dream alone No, I don't wanna dream alone_

"Thank you and goodnight!" He said as everyone stood up clapping furiously as Rory ran of the stage and Sam and Finn.

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up Wake up, little Susie, wake up Weve both been sound asleep Wake up, little Susie and weep The movies over, its four oclock And were in trouble deep_

_Wake up little Susie Wake up little Susie, well_

_What are we gonna tell your mama What are we gonna tell your pa What are we gonna tell our friends When they say ooh-la-la_

_Wake up little Susie Wake up little Susie_

_Well I told your mama that youd be in by ten Well Susie baby looks like we goofed agai-ain_

_Wake up little Susie Wake up little Susie We gotta go home_

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up Wake up, little Susie, wake up_

_The movie wasnt so hot It didnt have much of a plot We fell asleep, our goose is cooked Our reputation is shot_

_Wake up little Susie Wake up little Susie, well_

_What are we gonna tell your mama What are we gonna tell your pa What are we gonna tell our friends When they say ooh-la-la_

_Wake up little Susie Wake up little Susie Wake up little Susie_

Rachel smiled and took the stage.

"As most of Barbra came out in the sixties I have no other option but to settle for the next best thing. Miss Shirley Bassey. I'd like to dedicate this song to Finn.." She smiles sweetly at him as the band started.

_I will love you as I love you All my life Every moment spent with you Makes me more content with you _

_Just as you are You are all I could pray for All that you are _

_That's what I wake up each day for Every single Touch and tingle _

_I adore Every kiss from you to me Always seems so new to me Each one warmer _

_Than the one before _

_As I love you more and more and more Every single_

_Touch and tingle I adore Every kiss from you to me _

_Always seems so new to me Each one warmer Than the one before _

_As I love you more and more_

_ And moreeee_

Just as everyone was about to applaud Rachel's stunning performance Quinn walked onto the stage causing a heavy atmosphere "Bravo Rachel. that was amazing."

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
